


Fine Lines

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Businessmen, Class Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, Family Issues, Getting Back Together, High Class Society, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Taboo, Tension, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: In hindsight, Juyeon should have saw it coming, but it’s hard not to fall in love when Hyunjae is right before him once again.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 41





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jaehyun’s a little violent/passive?-aggressive but it’s because Juyeon’s kind of slow and too rational. Does this count as taboo? Kind of? Jaehyun's a bit bold but it's understandable. Also for clarification, Hyunjae broke up with Juyeon when they were in college and entered an arranged marriage to solve his family issues/debt, basically marrying for money. This does not equate him to having gold-digger characteristics in any way in this fic.

They say don’t covet your neighbour’s wife. Or in the case, covet something that isn’t your’s. It’s the law, in the books, but in this day and age where Juyeon has overcome poverty, strife, and status, he wants it more. Or rather, he wants what he used to have and accompany. In hindsight, Juyeon should have saw it coming, but it’s hard not to fall in love when Hyunjae is right before him once again.

At the dining table under the elaborate, glimmering lights, champagne bottles and countless others with wealth worth millions and billions, it’s the first time that Juyeon sees Jaehyun.

But this time, the stranger before him doesn’t go by Jaehyun but Hyunjae, and the name change is uncanny. Hyunjae, meaning the present swept everything from the past under the bus. Before Hyunjae, there was Jaehyun who was his best friend, his loved one before the other was swept away. A marriage for the other solved economic burdens when Juyeon couldn’t offer any of that. It’s bittersweet seeing the other glow in ways that Juyeon couldn’t have afforded to in the past.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Juyeon puts on a fake smile as he greets everyone else in the room. He pretends not to notice when Hyunjae stiffens in front of him. If anything, it would be Juyeon who should be feeling more affected. It wasn’t him who choose to leave in their past but Hyunjae when he found a way out, and in some ways, Juyeon can’t find himself to blame the other. Perhaps that’s what selflessness was. He understood the other’s debt in the family and in letting Hyunjae go, he only wished them both to be happy. But never had he thought that he would meet the other again in these kind of circumstances.

Juyeon was considered new money. -Young and wealthy, his business that thrived after only a few years of establishing himself in the world of importing European vehicles. He traded and imported brands that no other companies had in the country, and now life had become so much easier. A little lonely, but maybe it’s because Juyeon never was satisfied with short-term relationships and commitments that were never fully established in the first place. But even so, with his eyes closed, his stocks flourished along with the amount of vehicles that constantly came and go. It was easy and comfortable, and for the most part Juyeon was easily satisfied. He was just now missing the partner he wished to find to make him feel a little more happy.

It’s small-talk everywhere. Anything to meet more business partners, extend deals, contracts and nothing more than that with firm handshakes and constant affirming gazes. It doesn’t take too long before everyone settles down and it’s to a wonder that Hyunjae ends up sitting right across from him at the table.

Juyeon makes the effort to talk first. They were only old flames now and in some ways, he thinks that he could only safely let it all behind. Hyunjae looks fine in his custom-made suit, and his cheeks filled out. He looks elegant and sophisticated, nothing like the childish and hollowed appearance he seemed to have when they both were in college.

“It’s good to see you. I’m glad you’re well.”

Hyunjae lets out a small smile. Juyeon doesn’t know what to think when even after all these years, he could still read the other’s expressions like a book. It surprises him that the other didn't seem to change his ways, despite the change of appearance over time. The small tinge of sadness in the other’s orbs before they disappear into something else. It throws him back to those distant memories.

“I would say the same for you. You look good.”

Juyeon gives a nod. He couldn’t possibly say more, especially when Hyunjae’s husband is next to him. The other man, a few ages older than Hyunjae and himself, was a force in himself. Although not necessarily one of the most conventionally attractive, he had his charms and was a smart business man. It would still take a couple more years of Juyeon to know and become as successful as Hyunjae’s beau. The CFO of Kim International Industrial Trade, was someone hard to become business partners with, and the other had simply been ignoring him since Juyeon’s sat down at the table.

But it doesn’t feel exactly comfortable when for the rest of dinner, he feels the other’s soft, curious gaze on him. The slight tension between them as Juyeon chews the lobster calmly as the gears in his brain start moving at the thought of what the other possibly thought of him.

Hyunjae who married off for money, was that purely just selfish or was there more to it? Throwing away carelessly, years of sweet, gentle love and care for instant satisfaction, fulfillment and gratification. Juyeon doesn’t know. It depends on whatever and however the relationship meant to him. If the other simply saw him now, would he have not accepted the sudden offer of marriage from the stranger back then? Perhaps not, Hyunjae had always had a knack for stability even then, and Juyeon was only still in university with no real job experience. He had nothing, nothing stable, nothing tangible to provide financially. If he thought about the present, Jaehyun thought about the future. What love they had, was probably something like “puppy” love for Jaehyun (even if their relationship meant more to Juyeon: an adoration of sort that perhaps never had the intensity something deeper may have).

Then why was it that Hyunjae kept staring at him. The prolong eye-contact that made it hard for Juyeon to look away.

\---

“Will you excuse me?”

Juyeon stands up after dessert. It was just a peach sorbet and as much as Juyeon liked the taste of the actual fruit, the sorbet was just mediocre. All the alcohol he had drunk had filled his bladder and it was only time that he needed to go to the washroom. He doesn’t expect the curt addition from Hyunjae when the other adds that he needs to go as well. The other had barely had a sip of wine after the first glass of champagne. Why was he come along?

Ten foot-steps away, it doesn’t take long for Hyunjae to enter the washroom door behind him and not even more than 30 seconds before the other locks the door behind him caging them both inside. Hyunjae grabs his arm first but it’s Juyeon that pins the other against the turquoise painted walls near the mirrors. The tension tense between them in the small area of the washroom, Juyeon swallows. There’s no “hey, how are you doing,” or anything seemingly civil or formal.

“Kiss me, please.” Hyunjae soft pleas sound so welcoming and inviting to Juyeon’s ears. The other makes him weak at his knees and it tempts him so much. The other’s soft and slender hands reach for his face as Hyunjae waits.

“Fuck, I can’t do this. Not with you here, for goodness sakes, you’re married.”  
  


Juyeon glazes over at the other’s face. It’s so brief, the flicker of hurt and confusion on the other’s face as Jaehyun bites down on his lip gently before it morphs into an expression so determined. On the other hand, when was the last time he’s seen the other being so elegant and gorgeous? The soft brown locks, the shiny brown eyes with long lashes and the other’s soft, porcelain skin. The other looks up at him craving something that they both know they shouldn’t do, rekindling an old flame; as much as his missed the other, this was so wrong.

“Jaehyun, I mean Hyunjae, you know we shouldn’t do this.” Juyeon looks down. The possibilities weighing in his head, all the things he wanted to do to make the other his.

_You want this._

“I missed you so much. _Please,_ I beg you, I _need_ you, I can’t do this anymore! I still _love_ you!” Hyunjae’s desperate, his eyes tearing at the emotions and shit, Juyeon would be in so much trouble if the other went back to the table looking so swollen and splotchy. It’s a shame though really because Hyunjae really looks that pretty in the way his pupils dilate against the low-lights as he willingly lets Juyeon do whatever the other may want.

“I’m going to leave him soon. He’s been seeing mistresses and you know that my feelings for you never left! I never forgot about you!”

Juyeon pauses. Since when was loyalty a thing?

“You left me for him when you needed money to feel comfortable. Aren’t you too selfish this time to leave him this time for me? Is anyone ‘successful’ your criteria of attraction? Because if it is, you know that I’m nothing compared to what-”

The clock seems to tick, and if it left the other’s mind circuiting, the words that come out of his mouth seconds later reflect the truth of the past and present and it’s such a blow that Juyeon thinks he just might go crazy.

“Bullshit, you know that’s not how superficial I am. You knew that I married to save my family from debt and the marriage was the fastest path to save myself from the loansharks.”

Juyeon thinks that maybe he’s spoken too soon out of anger and confusion. Seeing the other up close again after so long made him think and feel too many things at once to be in the right mind. What did the other want and was it right of him to want the other back too? Jaehyun's long slender, index finger stabs him on his chest.

“You could have dated anyone after me. You could have anyone you wanted, gorgeous women, or men but you haven’t after all these years. Is it not because you still think of me too despite how busy you are? Lee Jaehyun, your college sweetheart that wants you back?”

"I honestly don't know what to say."

Juyeon’s in defeat, he does miss the other. But this wasn’t the way to go about it. His fingers that linger close to the other’s porcelain face tempt him. At most, they could sit down for some kind of coffee, lunch or dinner and talk about their past. Anything that was more fair and not affected by Jaehyun’s slightly true but warped words. If he wasn’t the person he still was years ago, Juyeon would have scoffed at how full the other was of himself. But Juyeon was still himself after all this time, his success not getting to his head, and his heart still stolen.

“Can we talk-goddamit, just fucking kiss me if you still like me! It’s not like we’re even fucking!”

It’s a mess, the other barely kneeing him in the groin and stepping on his polished shoes before Hyunjae pulls Juyeon face forward. Their lips mold against each other, tasting the familiar taste. The memories of them kissing flashing by in Juyeon’s head as he remembers how sweet Jaehyun had tasted as he still does now. The other’s soft moans still tingle Juyeon’s ears when he bites down on the other’s plush bottom lip.

Saliva over bitten lips, it’s obvious that they had made out. Jaehyun’s cheeks tinge pink and his styled hair now unruly. Juyeon doesn’t know if he’s committed treason knowing that the other looks like this because of him and not because the other’s his. Jaehyun still isn’t his, he’s still legally married and Juyeon’s just had an affair.

Jaehyun looks absolutely dazed as he holds onto Juyeon for support. Had they kissed even more, Juyeon would haven't wanted to take the other against the cold tiled walls against his knee. But before then, the other’s thin legs had already given out after a few minutes of making out and the other’s never looked more pretty (and used). Juyeon had never noticed, but up close, Jaehyun although still gorgeous, was looking a little worn-out with the other’s gaunt face and dark eye-bags under all the make-up and expensive clothes. There were small lines on the other’s middle aged face and Hyunjae didn’t look too well after all. Was he not taken care of? What was the point of marrying into wealthy when Jaehyun looked so fatigued. It made Juyeon want to take him in, to care for the other now that he can with his own abilities.

_If you were mine, I would give you everything._

But at present and of the night, Juyeon’s still a business man, and he wants to seal another deal. That for his own ambitions, and another this time with his connections. Jaehyun, or Hyunjae, someone that he used to know, someone he still knows, with power at his fingertips.

“If you can help me seal a deal with your husband, I want to see you again.”

The glimmer in Jaehyun’s eyes doesn't dull the slightest and he nods pleased He didn’t think Juyeon would ask him, but the other was in the same field as his husband now. The past was something that could never be forgotten and the other’s request only made things fair for the time Hyunjae had moved on from Juyeon temporarily; Hyunjae using the other for his own happiness (if this was what Juyeon saw him leaving as) and the other doing so now.

“I’ll seal the deal. Fix your hair.” 

"Not before your's first." Juyeon carefully tousles the other’s hair back in place before he helps the other back up. Jaehyun eyes don’t quite look at him in the eye, but he sees how the other leans into his touch. He’ll see Jaehyun again soon, he wants to. Even if it wasn’t so, he wanted Jaehyun out of this false facade the other was putting on for show for everyone else. Even if they didn’t have each other’s numbers, it wouldn’t be difficult for Jaehyun to find his number with how many people they both knew in their business circle.

Juyeon leaves first hiding the evidence behind him. Jaehyun will come out later behind him. The past was the past, and their love life was going to move along.

_You know I still love you, so wait for me._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In some ways, Juyeon is too good to be true? Or is he?


End file.
